


Pap's

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs Mexicanos
Genre: Daddy Kink, El Mirrey es Angel, El Poli es Raúl/Rulo, La Comadre es Esther, M/M, Padrastro/hijastro, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: El Poli se consiguió una esposa pero se ganó un hijo también.Marcianos Vs Mexicanos





	1. Chapter 1

Por muchos años habían sido sólo ellos dos.

Por más fresa que fuera, era obvio que el Mirrey adoraba a su madre, claro que le avergonzaba muchas aveces con esos leggings de animal print. Pero almenos estaba orgulloso que no fuera una madre fodonga típica.

Incluso el mismo le ayudaba a plancharse el pelo y teñir sus canas de vez en cuando.

Su mamá estaba encantada con su hijo, a sus ojos era el joven más guapo de la colonia. ¿Y quien podía culparla? ¿An visto a sus amigos? El chacas y su amigo el gordo no se comparaban a su muchachito guapo.

Todo era perfecto, sólo ellos dos, su mamá sólo tenía ojos para su hijo, y viceversa. Hasta que...

-Ya te dije que no está en casa... Así que porque no te compras un bosque y te pierdes...-

-Uuuhhh ¿Con que así nos llevamos ahora Mirrey? Pensé que éramos raza...- dijo el policía que estaba fuera de la puerta de su casa.

En efecto, al ser del mismo barrio habían sido amigos, por lo regular el barrio se juntaba en la fonda de los reyes y convivían muy bien.

-Mira gordis, dejaste de ser BFF desde que creiste que my Mother bella era otra presa de ligue... Así que chao...-

Y así le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Con el tiempo, y muchas pláticas con su madre después, se dio cuenta que no podía obligarla a no salir con el... Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera expresar su disgusto cada vez que escuchaba las insinuaciones del Poli.

-¡Asco!... Es mi madresita de la que estás hablando, ¡Bajale dos rallitas!-

-Si pero ahora es mi mamita también cabron, comparte...-

-¡Te juro que contigo no se puede! -Dile a my Mother que ya me fui al colé que no me espere si vas a seguir aquí...-

A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, el Mirrey iba bastante bien en la escuela... Su mamá se esforzaba mucho para pagar un colegio caro (Porque el Mirrey no aceptaría menos) pero a cambio su mamá esperaba que lo aprovechará. 

No era el más inteligente, pero su carisma le ayudaba mucho, tenía facilidad de palabra, por lo que todo lo que fuera escribir o exponer tenía un 10 asegurado. Incluso había ganado concursos de oratoria. Y las materias en las que no le iba muy bien, bueno digamos que tenía el don del convencimiento y los Nerds del salón le ayudaban.

Dieron el timbre de salida, y como siempre el Mirrey salía rodeado de chicas fresas y uno que otro Mirrey mas, porque claro, el chico sólo se juntaría con la crema inata del salón.

-¡Eit Angelito... -chiflido- por acá cabron!-

El chico conocía esa voz... No diganme que no.

Volteo a donde estaba la calle y vio la patrulla del Poli, con este sacando el brazo por la ventana hablándole directamente a él.

-Uyy we... ¿Pues que hiciste?- sus compañeros los fresas comenzaron a reir el ver cómo el Mirrey caminaba a la patrulla.

-We, ¿Que haces aquí?... ¿Que no vez que estoy con el grupito, que quieres matarme de la vergüenza o que?-

-Uh que la... Uno que le quiere hacer de buen figura paterna y hasta le dije a tu jefecita que te recogería del colé y todo...- dijo fingiendo estar herido al oír que lo avergonzaba. -Pero si quieres te puedes ir caminando Mirrey... No Ay pex- dijo entendiendo el auto fingiendo que se iría.

El Mirrey rápidamente puso su mano en el brazo del hombre impidiendo que tocará el volante. -Okay okay... Tu ganas... Supongo que viajar en patrulla no es peor que ir a pie o subirme a un apestoso transporte público...-

Con una seña se despidió de sus amigos los fresas y subió al asiento del pasajero, mientras el Poli se ponía sus lentes oscuros de policía, y encendía la sirena, provocando que todos ahí voltearan a verlos.

No sabía si desear que se lo tragara la tierra, o fingir que estaba siendo arrestado, almenos podría mentir diciendo que estaba acusado de atropellar a alguien con su convertible(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon el Mirrey va a colegio caro, no especificó la edad pero me imagino entre 18 y va en ultimo año de prepa. O esta en Universidad cara y anda en sus 20.


	2. Chapter 2

El Mirrey entro casi corriendo a la estetica de su mamá que estaba en el mismo barrio donde vivían, donde se encontraba poniendole una extensiones gueras a una mujer que obviamente no le quedaban. 

-¡Madresita preciosa!-

-Lo siento bebé, ahora si no tengo dinero...- dijo la madre quien conocía bien el tono de su hijo cuando venia a pedirle dinero.

-¡Ayyyy pero mamaaa!....-

-Pero nada mi Angelito, ya te di 500 ayer... ¡Tu madresita Santa no está hecha de dinero!-

El Mirrey se cruzó de brazos a nada de hacer un puchero cuando escucho una voz tras el.

-Andale cabron... ¿De cuanto es el golpe?- dijo el hombre de uniforme poniéndose de pie (Al parecer estuvo sentado en una silla comiendo un elote en vaso todo este tiempo) y sacando su billetera.

El chico also una ceja. -¿Tu?... ¿Me vas a dar dinero a mi?...-

-Pos clarines... Soy tu papi ahora ¿No?- técnicamente el y su mamá no estaban casados, sólo saliendo, pero era más oficial que la chingada.

El Poli saco uno de 500 y se lo dio al chico quien lo tomo sin dudar pero había algo extraño en recibir dinero de el.

-Bien... Pues Gracias... ¿Supongo?...-

-No te fijes, pero no te lo gastes todo en un solo lugar...- dijo para volver a sentarse y terminar su elote.

El chico sonrió a medias, y asintió mientras se guardaba el dinero. -Okay Paps...- para luego salir de ahí a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Oiste eso gordo! ¡Te dijo Paps!...- la mujer suspiro feliz. -¡Esta comenzando a aceptarte como padre!-

-¿Que esperabas vieja?... Con los Mirreys sólo les llegas con el billullo...- dijo relativamente en broma terminando su elote, y probablemente pensando en ir a comprar otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon la mamá del Mirrey tiene una estética donde pone extensiones, uñas, hace rayitos etc. De ahí saca buena lana pa pagarle la escuela al hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Y te me metes a la casa en este instante!...- dijo el hombre robusto mientras le jaloneaba de la camisa al más joven.

El poli había sido llamado para atender un disturbio en una colonia fresa a altas horas de la noche, donde al parecer jóvenes estaban consumiendo drogas y haciendo vandalismo a los vecinos. 

Claro que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar a su Angelito ahí.

-¡Ya te dije we! ¡Yo no me meti nada!...- dijo acomodándose la camisa.

-¡Tienes suerte de que tu jefecita ande visitando a su hermana de provincia, porque si estuviera aquí ya se le hubiera metido el chamuco regañandote!- 

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que a mi solo me invitaron a esa fiesta!... ¡Yo como iba a saber que lanzarían el auto del vecino a la piscina! Mira si quieres meteme el test anti drogas, o hasta el alcolimetro.-Dijo completamente seguro de que estaba limpio.

El hombre mayor finalmente suspiro. -¿Sabes lo cabron que es para mi sacarte de ahí para que los compañeros no te arrestaran también?... Hoy día todo graban los cabrones... Me puede costar la chamba...- dijo sentándose en el sofá exhausto ya estaba viejo para estas emociones.

El Mirrey se sentó a su lado algo culpable, incluso aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo, sabía que debía aprender a escoger mejor sus amistades, no por ser gente de clase alta, significaba que tuvieran valores. -¿Me hubieran arrestado también?- pregunto nervioso.

-Claro... Como mínimo hubieras pasado la noche en la Comandancia, en las celdas con los borrachines y los putos que se venden sin el tarjeton de salud...-

El Mirrey sintió un escalofrío de sólo pensar en las enfermedades de los travestis que se prostituían.

-ammm... Entonces... ¿Se lo contaras a mi mamá?- dijo algo intranquilo, si bien no lo culparía si lo hacia, aún tenía la esperanza de que no.

El Poli suspiro. -Veamos como van las cosas... Si no apareces en algún vídeo viral de Internet o algo... Jura que tu mamá no se dará por enterada...-

El joven sonrió ampliamente, al escucharle decir que no le contaria, por ahora por lo menos. Y se levanta para darle un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. 

-¡Gracias Paps!- 

Al mayor le pareció un poco extraño pero no mencionó nada. -Si aja, como sea, ahora vete a cambiar tu jefa llega temprano y tenemos que ir a recogerla a la central de autobuses.- dijo mientras se limpiaba el beso lo que provocó una risa en el Mirrey.

-Okay okay... No tardó...-

Pero claro, ese no tardó siempre eran dos horas para arreglarse, sólo para quedarse dormido en el auto cuando iba a recoger a su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruto mucho al escribir este fic, se me sale lo naco al redactar los diálogos xD


	4. Chapter 4

Esther estaba más que contenta. Su vida estaba prácticamente completa, tenia una pareja amorosa, tenía un negocio que dejaba buen billullo, y tenía un hijo guapo e inteligente.

¿Que más podía pedir de la vida?

El solo tener mañanas como estas la ponía tan feliz.

Era la hora del desayuno, su pareja, El Rulo, se había quedado a dormir, y fue el primero en aparecer en la mesa de la cocina, cuando sintió en olor a chilaquiles.

-¿Acabo de morir y llegar al cielo? Porque sólo así me explico que allá tan bella imagen frente a mi...-

-Aish gordo... ¿Hablas de mi o los chilaquiles?-

-...Ambos- dijo alzando un poco las cejas.

-Asco...- dijo el Mirrey entrando a la cocina, recién bañado con su ropa planchada y pelo brilloso y con gel. -¿Asi ligas siempre? No se como my Mom's te pelo en primer lugar- bromeó. 

A pesar de acostumbrarse cada vez más a la idea de que el Poli fuera su Papi, le era imposible dejar de bromear como cuando eran sólo amigos. 

-¿Que pasó chamaco?... Yo podría enseñarte una cosa o dos, e ligado mujeres desde antes de que tú nacieras...- dijo comenzando a comer con tortillas recién hechas.

-La clase no se aprende Pap's se nace con ella... Y para ligar se necesita clase...-

-Ay ya ustedes dos, mis muchachotes... Dejenle de pleitos y a comer que se les va a enfriar...- dijo la mujer sonriente, pues estas discusiones inofensivas padre e hijo le hacían tan feliz, ya que le daban una sensación de familia feliz.

Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente, a excepción de una que otra cara de repulsión del Mirrey al ver al Poli coquetear con su Mom's.

Después del desayuno la Comadre tomó su bolsa (que probablemente pesaba tanto como ella(?)) Y salió rumbo a la estetica. 

-Muaa- beso a su hijo en la frente. -Te portas bien...- Se acercó a su pareja e hiso lo mismo. -Muaa ...Tu también...-

-Como crees vieja... yo siempre me porto bien... tu eres la que me preocupa...- bromeo. -¿Llevas para el Taxi?... ¿O necesitas que tu hombre te preste?...- bromeo.

La mujer recordó que no llevaba nada de efectivo y regreso. -¡Mi hombre siempre al tanto de mis necesidades!- 

El Poli saca un billete de su bolsillo, pero justo cuando la mujer estaba por tomarlo, mueve su mano dejando el billete lejos de su alcance.

-ah, ah, ¿Palabras Mágicas?...- dijo divertido.

La mujer conocía esta rutina, sonrió y le dio un beso de piquito en la boca. -¿Por favor?..-

El hombre sonrió y entregó el billete. La mujer partió contenta mientras el Poli le miraba partir, no sin antes darle una nalgada en su trasero con leggins antes de que se fuera del todo.

Una vez solos, el Mirrey le vio con una cara de disgusto. -Ocea que súper oso we... ¿Tienes que hacer eso frente a mi?-

-¿Hacer que?-

\- Eso we... Coquetear y manosear a mi jefecita... Que poca clase enserio...- 

-¿Y que tiene?... Ya es mi señora, es parte de los privilegios...-

-Ay no se ni porque me molesto... Contigo no se puede...- se puso de pie, revisando si su ropa estaba bien e impecable.

Hoy no había clases, pero había hecho planes para salir con amigos al centro, cuando de la nada recordó que el tampoco tenía dinero.

-Ooh... Casi lo olvido... Pap's... ¿Me prestas dinero a mi también?- dijo con una sonrisa de Angelito, como su nombre lo decía.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado más y más a pedirle dinero al hombre, al principio se sintió incómodo, pero entre más lo hacia menos culpable se sentía de sólo estar pidiendo. Actualmente le pedía dinero casi tan seguido como a su mamá.

-Mira, mira, mira... Ni que te portaras tan bien cabron...- 

-Aish... Vamos, es domingo saldré con los BFF's al centro... ¡No puedo ir sin dinero!- junto sus manos y rogó con cara de perrito. -Andaleeeee.... ¿Si?... ¡Sólo 500 pesitos!-

El Poli suspiro y saco su cartera, tomó uno de 500 y se lo entregó al chamaco. Pero antes de que este pudiera tomarlo lo alejo de su alcance tal cual había hecho con su madre.

-¿Como se dice?- Claro, el hombre esperaba que el chamaco tuviera algo de gratitud y dijera Por favor y Gracias solamente.

Jamás espero que el chico torciera la boca, pensará un segundo y finalmente se inclinara para darle un besito de piquito en la boca tal cual había hecho su madre minutos antes. -¿Por favor?- pidió, tomando el billete casi al mismo tiempo, dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí sin decir nada más.

Si el Poli no hubiera estado sentado en la silla del comedor en ese momento, probablemente ya hubiera caído comatoso en el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Pasa algo?... Estas actuando muy raro gordis...- dijo la mujer que preparaba la cena, mientras veía como su hombre se sentaba hasta el sofá de la sala y no le acosaba mientras cocinaba como hacía regularmente.

-¿eh?... Si, si... Te vez hermosa hoy gorda...- dijo sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que la mujer había dicho.

El Poli estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos como para notar que su vieja usaba los leggins que le gustaban, o que hacía su comida favorita.

Estaba sentado en el sofá viendo a la tele frente a él, pero en realidad no veía el programa que estaban dando, era una mera escusa para ver directamente a algo sin que pareciera extraño.

El hombre no sabía ni que pensar acerca de lo que pasó esa mañana. ¿Habia sido una broma? ¿Era algo de los jóvenes de ahora? ¿O era otra cosa?. 

Por más que la gente pensará lo contrario, el Poli no era un macho infiel estereotipado, muy por el contrario, el saber que beso a alguien mientras tenía una relación con su dueña de las quincenas, le carcomía por dentro, y no solo eso, saber que fue el hijo de esta solo le carcomía más.

-¡Ya llegue Mommy!...- el chico entro exhausto a la casa después de un largo día de andar con sus amigos por quien sabe donde. 

-¡Hay mijo! Estaba por marcarte ¿Ya viste que horas son? ¡Si me tienes con el Jesús en la boca!...- dijo la mujer quien corrió hacia el dándole unos besos en toda su cara.

-Hay, Stop Mom's... No seas exagerada, si apenas son las 10:30...-

-Si, pero mañana es día de escuela mijo, no me gusta que estés hasta noche afuera los domingos...-

-Pero Mommy yo...-

-Escucha a tu jefecita y nada de peros...- el hombre se inmiscuyo en la plática, por más que quisiera evitar al chico en este momento, no soportaría altanerias a la jefa de nadie en su presencia.

El Mirrey torció la boca evidentemente molesto por ser puesto en su lugar, por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que el hombre debió estar de su lado en la discusión.

-Bien... No volverá a pasar Mommy...- camino por enfrente del televisor, con cuidado se no pisar lo pies del hombre mayor que estaba viendo la tele, el Poli se tenso al verle pasar tan cerca y después sentarse a su lado en el sofá. -No volverá a pasar Pap's- dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se acomodaba en el sofá, usando al hombre rechoncho de almohada.

Claro que no había nada raro en ello, se habían recostado juntos muchas veces, el Mirrey solía caer dormido usándole de almohada porque bueno... Era cómodo, aunque la razón principal siempre fue que el mayor ocupaba casi todo el sofá y no había otro lado hacia donde caer.

Pero en este momento en especial, el Poli no se sentía cómodo para estar en esta posición, no después de lo que había pasado más temprano.

De reojo pudo ver cómo el menor sacaba su celular y pasaba el rato en sus redes sociales, como siempre. 

El policía noto como el joven estaba completamente tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, esto le hiso pensar que había echo un escándalo por nada, que había sobre pensado las cosas y lo que pasó temprano, sólo fue una broma o algo sin importancia. 

Eso le hiso relajarse también, acomodándose como lo haría cualquier otro día, con su fornido brazo alrededor del menor. 

Este no dijo nada, estando acostumbrado a eso, sólo also su celular tomándose algunas fotos.

-Almenos sonríe viejo...- dijo mientras ponía su boca de pato.

Ni siquiera había notado que estaba tomando la selfie a ambos, pues sólo alcanzó a alsar una ceja antes de que el flash le cegara.

-Eww que espanto...- dijo el Mirrey viendo la foto. -Otra más... Y esta vez luce como si no odiaras la vida...-

El policía jamás había rechazado una foto, siempre había sido un payaso en su juventud y hasta ahora. Dio una sonrisa socarrona y also el dedo de en medio a la cámara. 

El chico tomó la foto, y al verla río. Mientras el salía dando un beso a la cámara, el otro salía asiendo señas obsenas... Bueno almenos estaba sonriendo.

Contento de aber arruinado su selfie, el Poli siguió viendo la tele mientras esperaba la cena. Sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que su celular vibró. Lo saco aplastado de entre su cuerpo y el sofa para ver una notificación donde lo etiquetaron.

"El MiRey te etiquetó en una foto"

Era la selfie de ambos, con algunos cuantos filtros y Stickers por ensima, hubiera sido bastante normal si no fuera porque muchos de esos Stickers eran corazones.

O que enterrado entre muchos de los hashtags estaba #SugarDaddy.

\--------


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- dijo el hombre con la voz cansada y obviamente desvelado.

El Mirrey despertó somnoliento y lo primero que hiso fue ver la hora.

3:15am

-Tu jefa me mando a dormir al sofá...- dijo con algo de vergüenza. -¿Puedo dormir aquí?... Ni en sueños cabría en ese sofá...- 

Si bien a duras penas cabía sentado en el sofá, jamás podría acomodarse de lado para dormir. (Si podría pero probablemente caería durante la noche)(?)

El Mirrey se tallo los ojos somnoliento entrando en cuenta (Con su debil mente adormilada) que su Pap's entro a su cuarto a las tres de la mañana para pedirle dormir con el.

-...¿Pues que le hiciste?- dijo con su voz aún algo rasposa por ser despertado a estas horas por algo así 

-Ya sabes cómo son las viejas... ¿Me dejarás dormir aquí, si o no?- dijo levantando la cobija notando las pijamas de pony del joven, este se hiso bolita rápidamente teniendo frío.

-Aish... Bien...- dijo moviéndose hacia la pared dejándole cupo para acostarse. -Pero rápido que tengo frío...-

El mayor no dijo más y se subió, haciendo crujir un poco la base de la cama con sus más de cien kilos de peso. Agradecía que el Angelito fuera bastante quisquilloso como para pedir una cama matrimonial para el solo, pues en una individual jamás hubieran entrado ambos.

Eh incluso así, la cama era ocupada en un 70/30 con un 70% ocupado por el mayor.

No podía ver bien la expresión del chico estando así de oscuro, pero una vez acomodados, entre los dos acomodaron la manta sobre ambos.

El Mirrey sonrio para si mismo, pues ya no tenía frío con el hombre mayor ahí. 

El brazo del Poli se acomodó a su alrededor tal cual como cuando se sentaban en el sofá.

Era extrañamente familiar y acogedor, que el Mirrey no pudo evitar posar su brazo sobre el estomago de su padrastro y abrazarle para dormir.

El chico estaba cahiendo lentamente de regreso en su sueño, pero por otro lado el Poli, había perdido sus ganas de dormir, temía moverse de cualquier forma y perturbar al otro, la situación era por poco decir, incómoda. 

Su Angelito le abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su contra, posición bastante normal a la hora de dormir... Si estuviera durmiendo con la madre del muchacho! Por San Judas que hasta sentía las piernas del otro entrelazarse con las suyas.

Temía no poder dormir en lo más mínimo durante toda la noche. Pero sin darse cuenta en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, durmió, y se despertó de mañana.

¿Como sabía que era de mañana?

Fácil, la luz del Sol le molestaba, al igual que el ruido de los pájaros afuera... Pero más aún, la vista del Angelito ya despierto prácticamente ensima suyo besándole... Espera ... Que?

Los ojos del Policía se abrieron de par en par al sentir los labios del Mirrey sobre los suyos, el chico se separó del beso lentamente y al abrir los ojos, vio que el mayor se había despertado en algún momento del beso.

El rostro del chico estaba sorprendido de haber sido atrapado en medio del acto, pero el remordimiento o vergüenza que pudo tener se esfumó, y simplemente río y se escabulló de la cama para correr de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño.

El policía se quedó exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado, escuchando de fondo el sonido de la regadera abrirse en el baño.

¿QUE CARAJOS HABIA PASADO?


	7. Chapter 7

El Poli estaba harto de estas chingaderas, no era ninguna muchachita de 15 años preocupada por los sentimientos, ya sean suyos o del chico mas joven.

Quería aclarar la situación sea cual fuera el resultado, así que apenas tuviera un momento en soledad con el Mirrey, le escucharía, y le escucharía de verdad.

Esa tarde, tanto el Mirrey (Quien salía del colé a las 2:30) y el Poli (Quien tenía turno de primera y salía a las 4) estarían en casa, el Policía condujo lo más rápido posible para llegar antes de que el joven decidiera llegar a la casa sólo para salirse nuevamente.

No se preocupaba por su mujer, pues al trabajar en una estética solía estar fuera hasta la noche.

Al estacionar y entrar a la casa, noto que está estaba sin llave, lo cual le decía que el joven estaba en la casa. Perfecto.

Entro, cerró la puerta tras el y ubicó al chamaco (Lo cual fue facil ya que estaba en medio de una llamada) Le arrebato el celular, colgó la llamada y lo confisco colocándolo sobre un mueble de la sala que estaba a su lado, pues ahí no le alcanzaría.

Como mínimo, el chico quedo impactado. -Oye estaba usando eso we!... Pero que te pasa!?- dijo dándole un empujón que ni lo movió de donde estaba.

-Nada de "we" tu y yo tenemos que hablar Angelito...- dijo mientras le empujaba en respuesta, con la diferencia de que este si mando al chico un par de pasos atrás. 

-Mira Papilord, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo hasta que me devuelvas mi cel, ocea ¿Que edad crees que tengo para quitármelo? ¿5?-

-Pues si no actuaras como un pinche chamaco, no te tendría que tratar así...- y con un jalón del cuello de su camisa lo sentó en el sofá.

El Poli se mantuvo de pie de brazos cruzados para mantenerse firme y poner en pie su sólido argumento.

-¿Eres Maricon?...- dijo serio, sin tapujos, directo, al chile.

-¿Que?...- el Mirrey also una ceja obviamente ofendido. -... ¡Yo no soy puto!... ¿Que te pasa?...-

-Te estoy hablando seriamente chamaco... Porque no tiene nada de malo si lo eres, digo a Juan Gabriel le gustaba el chile y todo el mundo lo amaba... Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad...-

-No soy Juan Gabriel, y no soy maricon, si eso te hace sentir mejor...-

-¿Porque no confías en mí?-

-¿Porque piensas que te miento?- el chico estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez mas frustrado con el rumbo de la plática. -¿Es por los besos verdad?...-

-¿eh?...- 

Bajo su tono y con un gesto insinuante repitió. -¿Es por los besos?... ¿Verdad?...- el policía se quedó mudo un momento y continuó. -¿Es por eso que me estás dando este sermón?...-

Después de aclararse la garganta el mayor retomó su actitud dominante y respondió. -Por supuesto que es por eso cabron, ¿Que crees que voy a pensar yo?...-

-No estoy esperando que pienses nada con ese cerebro de cacahuete que tienes we...-

-Pues no necesitó un gran cerebro para saber que hay algo mal en el hecho de que me besuquees y te vayas corriendo sin darme explicación porque... Porque ¡Eres mi hijastro por Dios!-

-¡EXACTO! Hijastro... No hijo, No eres mi papá, ¿Que tiene de malo?...-

Bueno, almenos habían llegado a un punto... Los besos fueron deliberados...

-Bien... Entonces me estás diciendo que si eres maricon...-

-Nop... No lo soy...- 

-Uh que la canción...- el hombre se sentó en el sofá sosteniéndose la cabeza, tratando de pensar por donde llevar la conversación para conseguir algunas respuestas. 

-Bien... Sólo dime una sola cosa... ¿Porque?...- 

El muchacho suspiro y desbio la mirada. Estubo esperando una pregunta directa todo este tiempo. 

-No es justo...- dijo más para si mismo, pero aún así el mayor le escucho. -No es justo Pap's... Yo te vi mucho antes que My Mom's... Éramos BFF's antes de que salieras con ella...-

El Policía se quedó con la boca abierta por más tiempo de lo que se dio cuenta. Era acaso que...   
-Yo... Te gustaba desde...-

-¿Por que crees que me juntaría con un viejo gordo a pasar el rato?... No fue porque tuviéramos taaaaanto en común we...-

-Pero... Desde ... ¿Desde ese entonces?...-

-¡Si!... ¡Me gustabas mucho antes de que mi madresita si quiera saliera contigo!...- Por más molesto que sonara el joven, bastaba con ver cómo desviaba su mirada para saber que sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

En ese momento, todo pareció cobrar sentido, bastaba con recordar la actitud del Mirrey al inicio de la relación de el con su madre. En ese entonces habia creído que se trataba de los celos de cualquier hijo por su madre. 

Pero en retrospectiva tenía bastante sentido.

-Yo... Yo... Lo siento... pero... ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?...-

-Hay por favor Pap's... Con lo machito que eres, no me hagas reír...-

En ese momento el Policía no pudo más que sentir culpa. Imaginar la decepción del Mirrey o de cualquier persona en general, al descubrir que alguien que te atrae de la nada empieza a salir con tu mamá.

-Angelito... Perdón, ¿Esta bien?...- puso su mano en su hombro, rodeándole con su brazo como solía hacer. -Jamas se me pasó por la cabeza... Yo... Si de algo te hace sentir mejor... Yo creo que eres un muchacho muy guapo...-

El Mirrey no mentiría... Siempre se sentía cálido en sus brazos.

-Si... Yo también creo que soy guapo...- bromeó.

El Poli no pudo evitar reír con esa risa ronca que se cargaba, esa que el Mirrey amaba.

-¿Papilord?... - 

El hombre volteo a verle a la cara después de dejar de reír. -mh?-

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?...-

Trago duro, estaba nervioso no mentiría pero asintió. -Pos clarines Mirrey... ¿Que es?...-

Aun estando rodeado por el brazo de su Pap's se las arreglo para acercarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba, para verle directamente a los ojos. -¿Puedo besarte, una vez mas?...-

El mayor sudo frío, ¿Que se supone que debía responder a eso? -Emm... Angelito yo no creo... Digo, aun salgo con tu jefecita Santa y...-

-Solo UN beso... Nadie lo sabrá...- el chico se puso de pie, justo enfrente del hombre sentado.   
-Me lo debes... Conmigo sólo estarás un segundo... Con My Mom's estarás todo lo que tú quieras...-

Por más que el hombre quisiera negarse no podía negar que tuviera un buen argumento. -... Bien... Bien... Un beso solamente... - río irónicamente al notar lo fácil que le había convencido. -Pero no digas que no te consiento...- bromeó.

El Mirrey río también, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. -Por supuesto... Se que no puedes evitar consentirme Pap's...- 

La última frase la dijo a unos centímetros de la boca del otro, y apenas terminó, unió los labios de ambos en un beso, lento, suave, pero lo más importante... Íntimo.

El policía no sabía cómo responder, o si debía hacerlo si quiera. ¿Corresponder el beso Era corresponder a la infidelidad?

Por su parte el más joven no parecía tener estos cargos de conciencia ya que el por si solo dirigía el beso, lento pero empezando a ser profundo, ya que si este iba a ser su último beso, bien lo dejaría todo en el.

-Mnh... Sostenme...- dijo algo sin aire pero sin separarse.

-¿uh?-

-Que me sostengas... Así...- se separó del beso por un momento para tomar los brazos del hombre y hacerlo agarrar sus caderas con sus grandes manos.   
-No me sueltes... Papi...-

Hubo algo mal... Algo definitivamente mal con el uso de esa palabra. Si bien el Mirrey le había llamado Pap's, Papilord, papá, dad, daddy o cualquier variante de esta, había algo muy mal en la forma que lo había echo ahora.

-Yo creo que va siendo suficiente Angelito...-

-Yo te diré cuando sea suficiente ¿Okay?- y sin esperar una respuesta continuó el beso, abrio la boca esperando que el otro hiciera lo mismo, para empezar un contacto entre sus lenguas, quería más, quería todo lo que su Pap's le pudiera dar.

Pero dentro de él sabía que en algún momento esto iría a acabar. 

Y de un momento a otro, la velocidad del beso disminuyó, pues sabía que más lejos que eso no podria llegar, que continuar y dejar la llama ensendida no tenía caso, pues ya le había dado lo único que le podría dar.

Y al separarse del beso, unió sus frentes y se mantuvo ahí un rato, con miedo a empezar a llorar.

-Lo siento...- fue todo lo que pudo decir el mayor, fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Pero fue lo único que necesitó.


End file.
